Stockholm Syndrome
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Peach and Bowser are waiting for Mario to show up. Bowser figures that the least he could do is show the Princess some hospitality and maybe confess some of his feelings along the way. But Peach, being Peach, is being extremely difficult, refusing to accept Bowser's hospitality and simply wants to wait for Mario to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Peach was sitting in a cage above a pit of lava in Bowser's throne room. Bowser was sitting on his throne contemplating on what he should do, for usually Mario had already won at this point in the game. Bowser stood and began pacing, he did this for several minutes, periodically staring at the lever on the wall that would lower a bridge and open the cage door that would bring Peach to the safety of the castle floor. Bowser looked at Peach, his eyes were hopeful; he thought that perhaps this was time he would finally win.

Peach looked down at the Koopa King and smiled; this was enough for Bowser to pull the lever. Once Peach made her way down the bridge, Bowser stood awkwardly for several seconds. Peach laughed and guessed at what Bowser wanted her to do.

"You want to show me around your castle don't you?"

Bowser gave a sheepish smile.

"As long as you don't mind" he answered, "I did some renovations, nothing fancy but I hope you like it."

Peach nodded and extended her hand for Bowser to take to lead her throughout the castle, Bowser nodded and bowed respectfully, straightening the gold crown on his head at the same time.

"Right this way milady" Bowser continued, trying his best to be chivalrous.

Peach gave a small laugh causing Bowser to laugh; it was the first time in a long while that Bowser laughed sincerely and without malice.

Bowser led Peach by the hand into a long hallway. The hallway had several doors on the left side; most of them were bedrooms. The right side of the hallway was adorned with windows that looked out onto a courtyard. From the window Peach could see that the courtyard had several shrubs that had various flowers in them, most of them were roses or petunias. In the center of the courtyard was a statue of Bowser kneeling on one knee, as if he were about to be knighted for doing some great deed. The statue Bowser was wearing a cape and Bowser's crown, the eyes were closed and face scrunched as if he were thinking hard about something, or perhaps praying. Peach stared at this statue for several seconds before Bowser led her on down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway was a large door. This door led to the kitchen area. Upon opening the door, Bowser and Peach were standing in a grand hall. The room was deep, enough for a hundred dining room tables if they were placed side by side. Instead of this though, a large area, about the size of the average bedroom, was in front. This area had a royal blue rug that covered the entire space. A fireplace, complete with a roaring fire, was to the left of this rug. On the right side of the hall in this same area was a large table that was obviously meant for Bowser and whoever was lucky, or unlucky depending on your stance, to sit with him. Beyond the rug going deeper in the room were dining room tables, two columns and two rows side by side going all the way back to the end of the room. At the back of the hall was another door that took an immediate left to the further parts of the castle.

"This hall is amazing" Peach exclaimed as she looked around, "But why do you have all of these tables?"

Bowser laughed, "What you call minions I call subjects" he answered, "That and there isn't exactly a lot of land in Koopa Territory right now. Thanks to your boyfriend most of my people have been driven out of their homes. So I had to make accommodations."

"But for your entire population?" Peach asked, "That's crazy! Why there are thousands of your people all over the place you can't just-"

Bowser lifted his hand cutting her off. He moved over to his chair, which was facing the fireplace and sat down. His eyes became dark, as if Peach had said the one thing that she shouldn't have said.

"Do you know how many Koopas are left?" Bowser asked, Peach did not answer, for she thought it was a rhetorical question and in all honesty it was, but even so Bowser still sought an answer.

"Answer me Peach" Bowser commanded, "How many Koopas are left!"

Peach, having no wish at being roasted alive, gave a nervous answer.

"I say about 2 million"

Bowser laughed at the notion.

"Try 5,000" he said, "We have been reduced to almost nothing. The Koopalings, the last hope for our kind are dead. Bowser Jr., my one and only son, is still drifting lifeless in space! I'm sure you recall the incident at Rainbow Road?"

Peach nodded for she remembered the day well. It was a day best left forgotten. Bowser refused to forget.

He did not blame DK for using the blue shell on Bowser Jr. sending him out of the safety of the gravity-oxygen sphere that surrounded the track. Nor did he blame Mario, who was closest to Bowser Jr., for not grabbing him when he had the chance. Bowser did however blame himself for not being next to him, so that at least if they had to go out they would leave the world together. But this did not happen, for as soon as Bowser Jr. left the gravity-oxygen sphere, he was free floating in space, dead in seconds. Bowser sat in his kart for several minutes, the other karts just passed him by as if nothing happened. The only racer who stopped was Yoshi, who respectfully let him take the position in front of him so that Bowser could finish in second to last place and thus finish with dignity.

Bowser shook his head, he brought himself back to reality for he had zoned out for a few minutes, recalling the events of Rainbow Road in his mind. Peach was by pure coincidence doing the same.

"But enough about the past" Bowser sad finally, "Let us look to the future"

Bowser motioned for Peach to sit across from him, she cautiously did so. As soon as she did, Bowser clapped his hands, in an instant two Koopas, one red and one green, appeared at the door that lead into the hallway.

"Claude, Vex" Bowser began, "See to it that Peach is taken care of."

Claude and Vex shrugged and their weapons, Bowser shook his head and raised his hand.

"Not that 'taken care of'" Bowser exclaimed with a small laugh, "I meant the other kind."

Claude, the green one, nodded. "Of course sir" he answered, "What would you have us do?"

Bowser thought about it for a moment, it didn't take long, for in a way he already had an idea as to what he was going to do.

"Give her a dinner that she will always remember" Bowser answered, "No expense is too great. In fact, we'll make a banquet out of it; send out a proclamation to all of the subjects in the Territory. Tonight they dine as Kings!"

Claude and Vex nodded in understanding and took their leave, Claude heading down the hallway that Bowser and Peach had come through earlier and Vex walking down the other side of the room to the various parts of the castle.

Within the hour all of Bowser's subjects-Koopas, Goombas, Boos and Shy Guys alike, were gathered in the great hall sitting at the tables that went to the back of the room. Bowser was dressed in his robe, which was red; his crown remained on his head. The Koopa King stood up from his table and addressed his subjects.

"Loyal subjects" Bowser began, his voice thundering across the room. He gave a short pause and instantly became casual, "How we doing?"

At this the room went into an uproar. Bowser took it in and continued.

"I have with me tonight the guest of honor, all the way from good old Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach!"

Princess Peach stood up and waved, but Bowser shook his head

"Come on Peach" he said encouragingly with a laugh, "Take a bow, you're royalty for Pete's sake!"

Peach had no idea on who Pete was, but she assumed that he was someone important and so took a bow. The subjects responded with applause. Bowser calmed them down with the raising of his hands.

"Now normally Peach wouldn't be here, for I would already be thwarted by Mario."

The mere mentioning of Mario's name sent hisses and boos from the room; Bowser gave a stern look across the board, silencing them.

"But Mario, for some reason, isn't here yet." Bowser continued, "If he does not show up by three this afternoon, I order you all to search for him. Look far and wide, underneath every stone, down every pipe and in every world that he could be in. Leave no place unchecked."

Bowser had no idea why he said what he said; something in his gut told him that he said it for Peach's sake, almost as if he knew that this wouldn't last forever. Claude, who was next to Bowser, pulled out a pocket watch and showed it to Bowser. Bowser distinctly remembered from earlier when he looked outside the window at the courtyard that the sun was on the horizon going down. It was well past three in the afternoon.

Bowser leaned in Claude's ear

"Round the search party" he commanded, "Do not stop until Mario is found. And I want him found alive."

"Why do you want him found alive sir?" Claude asked curiously

Bowser rolled his eyes annoyingly, "Because Claude, if I kill him do you know what that would do to me?"

Claude shrugged and gave him best answer, thinking that Bowser's statement was a literal question. "You'd be successful in all of your future endeavors?"

Bowser sighed, "Yes Claude" he answered, "But it would also destroy any chance that I have with Peach. Don't you see? All of this, the courtyard, the kitchen, the library-"

"What library?" Claude replied, "We don't have a library."

Bowser shook his head, "Fine, the observatory then, all of it was for her."

"I thought that all of that stuff was for us?" Claude continued for clarification, "You know, your loyal subjects?"

Bowser nodded for it was true; the renovations were to make accommodations for his subjects. But that was only part of a much bigger truth.

Bowser hung his head in sadness. "Just forget it Claude" Bowser said finally, "you wouldn't understand. Now please, go get the search party together and if you see Vex, tell him that I need his assistance right away."

Claude nodded and exited the room. Bowser looked around the room and noticed that his subjects had already started eating. Traditionally they were supposed to wait until Bowser had started eating before they even touch the food, but Bowser no longer cared and even if he did it wouldn't have mattered.

Peach was uncomfortably eating her food, which was a big piece of roast, mashed potatoes, peas and an ear of corn with a tankard of mead to wash it all down. Bowser sat across from her, trying to think of dinner conversation topics. Unfortunately the only things that he was good at talking about was his past, which wasn't very pleasant, and his music, for Bowser played the piano in his spare time and was currently working on his first symphony. He wasn't sure what to call it, but looking at Peach gave him a few ideas.

"So do you play any instruments?" Bowser asked, hoping to find common ground. Peach did not answer him, too busy thinking about Mario to answer.

Bowser sighed deeply and stood up, he stared hard at Peach, he kept this stare until she looked up at him, which wasn't for several minutes.

"If you're not going to try" Bowser said, visibly hurt and on the verge of tears, "Then you can just leave. You are not a prisoner here, you never were. There was a release in the cage the whole time; I even offered you the keys to the front door and yet you still refused. Why?"

"Because Mario is supposed to save me" Peach answered, "It's not right for you to make so easy."

"Easy?" Bowser replied, "You think that I'm making this easy! I'm not making this easy, I happen to care about you Peach; I care about you a lot. Do you see this?"

Bowser gestured around the hall; Peach followed his hands, eventually landing back on Bowser.

"This is for you" Bowser continued, "If you want Mario to save you that's fine, stay here. But if you stay here, you stay here as a prisoner. I'm done being nice Peach. I've been too good to you for you to treat me this way and I won't stand for it. Now I'm giving you one last chance to walk out of here freely. Which is it going to be?"

Peach remained motionless. Bowser stared at her, whatever tears he was holding he let fall. He was hoping that she would walk, but she did nothing. Bowser hung his head and let the floodgates that were his eyes open, for this was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Guards!" he yelled through his tears, "Take the Princess to the dungeon!"

Three Koopas armed with pikes grabbed Peach and dragged her away to the dungeons towards the far door. Bowser watched the guards drag her away, he slowly composed himself, when he was done he turned to the nearest Koopa and motioned for him to come closer.

"See that dinner there?" Bowser said softly as he pointed towards Peach's plate, most of the food was uneaten. "Make sure that the Princess gets it. She'll be hungry later."

The Koopa nodded and took the plate; Bowser stopped him before he could go any further, "Koopa" he called, "Wait until the guards get back. I don't want Peach seeing you and getting mixed signals; she is and remains a prisoner here."

The Koopa nodded and patiently waited by the far door, the guards came back a few minutes later, the Koopa then took the immediate left down the hall, heading towards the dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Koopa entered the dungeon area, it was long narrow and dark hallway with cells on both sides. Peach's cell was at the end of the hallway on the right side. The Koopa, upon seeing Peach, bowed as low as he could and presented the plate of food from earlier.

"Bowser sends his regards" the Koopa said, "Know that this is your own fault. Bowser was going to treat you like one of us. He is a good King, a good Koopa."

Peach huffed, "What do you know about character?"

"I know enough" the Koopa continued, "The name's Jerry, Bowser's Personal Jailer."

Jerry sat the plate of food on the floor and extended his hand through the bars of Peach's cell for her to shake it, but Peach did nothing.

"Don't like Koopas huh?" Jerry said sadly as he pulled his hand back, "That's fine. Not like you would bother to get to know anyway right? I mean according to you and the Mario Brothers we are things, things that need to be destroyed. We don't have lives; we don't even have names to you people. We just exist for the sake of existing and that's a terrible to do all day, to simply exist."

Peach rolled her eyes; she didn't want to get to know any of them. The only thing she wanted was Mario. Jerry sighed and pushed the plate within Peach's reach, pulling out a fork for her to eat it with.

"You might want to finish that soon" Jerry suggested as he walked away, "Otherwise the rats will get to it."

Jerry reached the door to the dungeon and turned around, for he had more thing he felt he should say.

"Believe it or not Bowser loves you." Jerry began, "He may not say it, but he does. And we love Bowser; the only thing we want is for him to be happy. That's why we do what we do, that's why we've taken Mushroom Kingdom time and time again. The reason why we throw ourselves off of cliffs and go down in sewers, we're only doing what is best for Bowser. We are not monsters; in fact if you only gave us the option of living in Mushroom Kingdom, there wouldn't be need for any of this. Remember that the next time you get kidnapped."

Jerry walked out of the dungeon, leaving Peach to her thoughts and her dinner that she wouldn't eat.

The concert hall in Bowser Castle was built by Ludwig Von Koopa. Made to look like a cathedral, complete with pews and even an offering that went directly to Bowser's treasury, it was easily the most impressive thing from an architectural standpoint, in the whole castle. The back of the room had a low ceiling, this eventually made a sharp ninety degree turn upward to cavern proportions at about the fifth pew from the front. The ceiling from this point on, was deep enough to have balconies installed, but Ludwig requested that no balconies were to be put it in, for it would interfere with the acoustics in the room. After Ludwig's death, Bowser honored his request.

In the front of the room was a large grand piano that also belonged to Ludwig, it was at this piano that Bowser was sitting, calmly reflecting the Peach situation, figuring out his next moves and working on his symphony.

Bowser placed his hands on the piano keys and began to play. Vex was sitting in the front pew, doing as he was told and listening to Bowser's music.

The fourth movement of the symphony, the movement that Bowser was playing now, was dedicated to Ludwig himself. Ludwig was the only Koopaling who died of natural causes instead of direct or indirect action by Mario or Luigi; he is also the only Koopaling whose body rests on Bowser Castle grounds. The movement was a slow paced andante, played in the key of G with 3/4 time signature. It was simple, elegant and had a voice that told of memories and dreams that Ludwig had for Bowser and that Bowser had for Ludwig. This idea carefully transitioned itself into the fifth movement of the symphony which told the story of Rainbow Road and the day of Bowser Jr.'s death, this part ended with a glorification of Bowser Jr.'s life, representing the time that Bowser had spent with him. The sixth and final movement of the symphony was dedicated to three people, his first wife, Peach and himself.

Bowser was now playing the fifth movement.

"It's beautiful sir" Vex said wiping tears from his eyes, "It's almost like he's here with us."

Bowser nodded, "Good" he answered, "That's what it supposed to do. Keeping the memories alive. I can think of no better way to remember them than with this and with the statues. Speaking of which? When are they due to be finished?"

Vex thought about it for a moment, "I think next Thursday sir."

Bowser nodded once more, "Is it possible to have it done by Jr.'s birthday?"

Vex shook his head, "Tomorrow won't work sir. I'm sorry."

Bowser sighed, for he found it fitting if the statues were to be placed the following day.

"It would've been nice" Bowser said with a hint of sorrow in his voice, "It's the least I could've done..."

Bowser stopped for a moment, he laughed sarcastically as if he had a great epiphany. He composed himself and continued, self pity and lack of confidence was washing over him, yet for some reason Bowser continued playing his music, as if letting himself know that the world was still moving.

"I'm a terrible father Vex. I failed him. I failed my only son, my Bowser Jr. What is there now but pain? Haven't I suffered enough with the loss of the Koopalings? What more must be done?"

Vex shook his head and breathed, his own way of reminding himself of his aliveness. Bowser played his music and entered the smooth transition into the final movement before stopping. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to play it.

Bowser turned to Vex and smiled.

"You know I'm thinking of getting back out there" he said suddenly after a few moments of silence, "The dating scene I mean."

"Really sir?" Vex answered surprised, "I mean isn't that the point of Peach?"

Bowser shrugged, "Ideally yes" he answered, "But I want to have options Vex. I simply refuse to live the rest of my life this way. Besides this kingdom deserves a Queen don't you think?"

Vex blinked in order to make sense of things.

"Maybe you should keep those thoughts to yourself sir." Vex cautioned, "Wouldn't want to get your hopes up after all. Besides you never know, Peach might come around."

Bowser shook his head, "Your optimism is noted Vex" he replied, "but it's pointless, she won't come around enough, not for what I'm asking. No, I'd rather be in a relationship that is stable."

"So you're giving your heart to someone else?" Vex asked confused, "I thought you said that-"

Bowser raised his hand, cutting him off.

"I never said about giving my heart away." he clarified, "Peach will always have that. But I have to do what is best for me and for my people. I have to find a wife and have to find one soon."

Vex shook his head, "I will not see my King go through his life with a woman he doesn't love. She wouldn't be our Queen. She will only be a placeholder, and you deserve more than just a placeholder."

Bowser laughed, humbled by Vex's loyalty. "Are you saying that Vex or do you really want that for me?" he asked, "Either way I thank you for it."

"I mean every word" Vex replied as he stood up and made his way towards the door, "We all feel the same way you know. So if you're serious about this, why not start with the girl you have in the dungeon? See if you can win her over, if not, then well, you have our blessing in everything you do."

Bowser watched as Vex left the concert hall and walked into the common room. The Koopa King realized something very important in the moments that he watched Vex leave the room. His subjects were not his subjects, they were his family and the only family that he's ever had or ever wanted. Bowser nodded, took a deep breath and played the sixth movement of his symphony.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening Bowser went down to the dungeon to check on Peach. Jerry and Lombard, a green Koopa and Jerry's relief, were busy discussing what they were going to do when their shift was over, both of them decided to head over to Bowser's Bar, just outside the border of Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser made a personal note to stop by after he was done visiting Peach.

Bowser stopped in front of Peach's cell and looked at her, she was sitting in dirt and smelled like a sewer but Bowser never found her more beautiful. He began to fantasize about what Peach looked like without her dress, in his dreams Peach was always lounging in the bathtub waiting for him. The water warming their bodies as Bowser stepped in the tub and wrapped himself around Peach whispering sweet nothings into her ear and kissing her body going all the way down. Such things could only happen in dreams, Bowser knew this, but still, if he did not dream, his life would have little to no purpose.

"Are you ready to accept my hospitality?" Bowser asked hopefully, shaking himself awake in the process

"No" Peach answered, "It's not right. Mario is supposed to save me. You're not supposed to be nice, you're evil."

Bowser looked down at the floor and noticed the plate of food, still uneaten. Bowser said nothing and stared Peach straight in the eyes, he put his hands on the bars, wanting to rip them off and carry Peach to his room. But Bowser suppressed these urges, for he was not a barbarian, he was a King and thus had a certain decorum when it came to such matters.

"What do you want me to do?" Bowser said, practically begging now, "What do I have to do to make you see that I care for you? That I love you? What do you want?"

Peach said nothing. Bowser slammed the door of the cell with his fists, "Answer me Peach! What do you want? Say the word and it's yours."

Peach huffed and gave her answer, "I want you to lie on your back and die like the sad dog that you are."

Bowser stared at her as if she were mentally insane.

"How dare you ask that of me!" he screamed, "How dare you! Let me tell you something Peach and you damn well better listen because I'm only going to say this once. When I lost the Koopalings I thought about it, committing suicide...especially after Ludwig. Bowser Jr. kept me going. told me that everything was okay. How I loved that boy-"

Bowser turned around unable to face Peach directly for he was crying once again, it was a painful cry, one that made Bowser's lungs hurt. He promised himself that after this he would never cry for Bowser Jr. or the Koopalings again.

"When Bowser Jr. died I thought about it more than ever. I wanted it so bad, just so that the pain would be gone. But then I remembered my subjects, I remembered my family. They kept me going, they told me to hope. And so I did. My hope is you Peach. The hope that I could have something good again in my life and to earn it honestly, to not have to steal things to get by. But the sad truth of it is, I can't even do that right."

Peach stood up and walked towards the door of the cell. She stared at Bowser for a few seconds and felt pity and a feeling that she didn't want to identify.

"Do you remember that afternoon we spent in Mushroom Kingdom?" Peach asked, "How much fun we had?"

Bowser turned around; the long sought hope slowly crept into his heart. He nodded and gave a quick response to test Peach's statement.

"Yes!" he exclaimed," Do you remember Luigi's face when we made him eat those bad mushrooms? His eyes were practically bulging out of his head!"

Peach laughed, "And when you lost your shell and everyone saw your fat!"

Bowser raised his eyebrows at this, "That's muscle Peach. I'm not fat; just big...Do you like big?"

Peach shrugged, "I like plumbers and turtles."

Bowser rolled his eyes, "So if I become a plumber you'll sleep with me is that what I'm hearing?"

Peach laughed again, it was part joking and part serious, "Perhaps" she answered, "But I need someone who can provide for me as well."

Bowser shook his head, now she was being difficult.

"I'm a King." Bowser said annoyingly, "I have subjects who do everything that I say. I have money, power, and a nice castle. Anyone can learn how to plumb pipes but few can rule a kingdom. If that doesn't provide I don't want does. So if you're just going to be a whiny difficult bitch you can sit there and rot for all I care. But why are you doing this? Sure you're imprisoned but you can at least enjoy yourself."

Bowser pulled out the cell door key and put the key in the lock and stepped back.

"All you have to do is turn the key" he continued, "You are permitted to roam the castle, but every night you must return to this cell. You will be provided food and a suitable bed. Do we have a deal?"

Peach sighed and reached for the key.

_ "This goes against everything"_ she thought, _"But what the hell. Besides Bowser's kinda nice. It can't be that bad."_

Peach turned the key and stepped out of the cell. Bowser, in a semi bold move, moved to kiss Peach's hand. Peach pulled away, causing Bowser to stop in his tracks.

"I'm sorry" Bowser said part apologetically and part sarcastically, "I thought when a gentlemen was in the presence of a lady that it was the right thing to kiss the lady's hand. Unless I'm mistaken that's still how it works isn't it?"

Peach nodded, "True" she replied, "But you are anything but a gentlemen Bowser. You're a Koopa, and I don't let your kind touch me more than they are allowed."

"Well look at you" Bowser exclaimed extremely insulted, "Since when did you get big balls Princess? I thought only guys had those. Are you sure you're a lady with all of that racism?"

Peach slapped Bowser as hard as she could. To be fair to Bowser, Peach's statement was completely racist, to be fair to Peach, she had just been called a man. But again, to be fair to Bowser, Peach had it coming.

"Hey come on" Bowser replied as he rubbed his cheek and walked down the hallway, "Don't deny it till you try it right?"

Peach huffed and said nothing

Bowser tried a different approach; it was the only thing that would save him from humiliation and permanent denial.

"Look Peach" Bowser said sternly, getting slightly ahead of her and blocking the exit. "I'm not asking you to have sex with me. That came out all wrong. I'm asking you to give me a chance. Just one shot, that's all I would need. And if you still say no, you can wait for Mario in whatever way you want. In fact, forget the cell. You're getting yourself a room."

Peach shook her head, "That really isn't necessary Bowser" she began, hating herself for her comment earlier and trying to correct it. "I'm perfectly fine in the cell."

"Have you met Billy the Rat yet?" Bowser asked curiously, "I'm sure he would like to meet you. Devious little bastard."

"Billy the Rat?" Peach said, making sure that she heard him right, "He's...in the cell."

Bowser shrugged, "In a way. He's invisible, only comes out when there's fresh meat in the cell. Perfectly harmless but not someone you want to mess with. Chances are he's already had his way with you and you don't even know it."

Peach looked down at herself, she didn't feel any different and so assumed that Bowser was making some kind of sick joke. Bowser moved to the side and let Peach pass, he slyly watched as her hips moved side to side, letting his mind slowly drift to his fantasies.

"Hey Billy" Bowser said, apparently to no one, "How was it?"

A rat appeared next to Bowser; it was small at first but then slowly grew to Bowser's size. The rat was everything that you would expect a rat to be, fat, curious and greedy. This was Billy.

"Damn fine" Billy answered, "You going next Your Highness?"

Bowser laughed, for Billy wasn't even close to what was in his mind at the moment.

"I'm goanna get her to marry me Billy" Bowser answered, "Taking the nice and slow approach. Have to if this is going to work."

"Did you try writing her a song?" Billy suggested, "I mean you can play as good as Ludwig. Who says you can't sing too?"

Bowser didn't think about that, he would have to keep it in mind. Bowser gave a short laugh and headed down the hall in Peach's direction. Claude, who was down the hallway, ran up to Bowser, he was panting and sweating profusely.

"King Koopa" Claude began

Bowser knew something was up, for his subjects only called him "King Koopa" if they were in a formal situation, like a courtroom proceeding or an address, or if the situation had gone from good to bad and then bad to worse.

"What is it Claude?" Bowser asked, "Did the search party find Mario yet?"

Claude nodded, "Yes sir..." he continued, his voice immediately getting lower, "But not exactly in the right condition sir."

Bowser raised his eyebrows sternly as if Claude were one of his kids, "Well?" Bowser said growing impatient.

"Mario's kinda...dead" Claude answered fearfully

Bowser stopped. This was not the news that he was hoping for. The gears in his head began turning.

"Are you sure?" Bowser asked hopefully, "Who examined him? E. Gadd, Yoshi, they're both doctors correct?"

Claude nodded, "Yes sir, they are both doctors. We took them to E. Gadd first, but he only wanted to use Mario's corpse for a weird experiment. Yoshi gave us an analysis. Mario is most definitely dead."

Bowser slowly began to pace

"Find DK" Bowser commanded, "Make sure that he is in front of my throne within the hour!"

Claude nodded and ran off. Bowser made his way to the throne room.

Sitting once again on his throne, Bowser began to think aloud to himself. The moon was already on the downswing. Soon it was would be a new day. The empty stillness of the room brought with it a peacefulness that reminded Bowser of his wedding night with his first wife. It was as time was standing still and the only thing that mattered was the two of them, only this time Bowser was alone.

Bowser closed his eyes and began to dream, this time his dreams were not of Peach, but of his first wife. Whenever Bowser dreamed of her, it was always the same. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and a grim reminder of what Koopa Territory was before Bowser's brother came in and turned the land to ash and lava. She was exactly like Bowser only a gender flipped version of him with a female voice and a thinner shell. Bowser's first wife also had noticeable breasts, slightly sticking out of her shell which was lower on her body than Bowser's was. Dressed in a white bride's gown, she was everything that Bowser could ask for in a Queen, they loved each other more than anything. But the universe has a terrible grudge against Bowser and so killed her three days after the wedding, by causing the bridge to collapse due to high winds and an all too convenient earthquake.

"It seems I will never be happy" Bowser thought to himself, "Sometimes I just hate being King of this place. Maybe it's the Territory. Maybe I need a change of scenery?"

Donkey Kong, known by his friends as DK, walked through the front door of Bowser's Castle and stopped in front of the throne. The guards that escorted him stood to the side and waited, their main job now being to guard Bowser.

"I see that you spruced the place up" DK said casually, "Why did you do? Add a new chain to the wall?"

Bowser laughed, "More than that" he answered proudly, "Whole new sections of castle. A living space for my subjects, a courtyard, an observatory, a grand hall, a dungeon, a tower-"

"What's the tower for?" DK asked

"I dabble in magic" Bowser replied, "I'm this close to getting the incineration spell down. But so far all I've managed to do is slightly melt people's skin off. Anyway what are you doing?"

DK shrugged, "Well let's see, Diddy just got engaged to his girlfriend, I have a steady job as a carpenter-handyman and every tree I find has plenty of bananas, so life is pretty good right now."

"That's great" Bowser exclaimed, excited for DK that he found the happiness he was looking for, "Please sit down."

DK looked around and found that there were no chairs to be found, Bowser saw this as well and immediately clapped his hands. One of the guards nodded, got behind DK and went inside his shell. DK looked at the guard.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I'm not exactly light you know."

The shell wiggled. "Oh sure it's no problem" the guard said inside, "Anything for the Duke of the Koopas."

DK stared at the guard and then at Bowser, the King smiled and then gave a laugh.

"I made you a Duke, DK" he explained, "Enjoy it. You're always welcome at my door you know."

DK wasn't sure if he should be grateful or not for the title. He assumed that he should be but said nothing more.

DK sat down on the guard; Bowser then ordered the doors and windows to be closed, making the throne room almost dark, the only light came from the candelabras, giving the room a eerie almost terrifying atmosphere. DK nervously looked around, for he had no idea on what was going on and for some reason feared for his life.

Bowser leaned dramatically in his throne. He was thinking of the best way to bring the subject up, he found no real alternatives or ways around it and so simply decided to say it outright, but first some ground rules had to be set.

"What I am about to tell you stays between us DK" Bowser began, "You are to tell no one. Are we clear?"

DK nodded in understanding and leaned forward, curiosity getting the better of him.

"This isn't exactly easy for me, so I'll just say it. Mario is dead."

DK blinked and shook his head, for a moment he thought he was dreaming.

"I'm sorry" the ape replied, "Did you say that Mario was dead?"

The Koopa King nodded, "He is indeed. I sent out a search party when he didn't show up. They found him; I've been told that he is most definitely dead. Yoshi confirmed it."

DK hung his head in reverent silence; he took off his tie and threw it to the ground in defeat.

"I thought that you should be the first to know" Bowser continued, "Since you've been with him the longest."

DK nodded, he was fighting back tears, he looked up at Bowser his eyes big and wet as if he couldn't hold it in any more. Bowser stood up from his throne, walked over to DK and embraced him. DK then burst into tears, Bowser wanted to cry, but all of his tears had been spent from earlier, he had to be the strong one.

DK broke away from Bowser, wiped his eyes and put his tie back on.

"Does anyone else know?" DK asked worriedly

"Just you, the guards in this room, the five Koopas who found him, E. Gadd, Yoshi and I" Bowser answered, "No one else knows."

"Is Peach here?" DK continued, concern within his voice

"Yes she is" Bowser replied truthfully, "But she is currently a prisoner of circumstance."

DK moved towards the door to the hallway, Bowser stopped him

"DK" Bowser said pleading, "Don't tell her please. It will ruin her."

DK turned around and shook his head, "Peach has to be informed Bowser. It's Mario!"

Bowser nodded, "Yes I know" he answered, "But not yet. Give her time to get used to things here."

"So you're just going to keep her here?" DK said confused, "What's the point in that?"

Bowser shook his head, "It won't be long until Mario's death reaches the citizens of Mushroom Kingdom. If Peach were to return now, the political situation would be dangerous, for both her and for me. Obviously blame would be placed on Koopa Territory; Peach's leadership would be questioned. A revolution would be up in minutes DK, and once that revolution was over they would march on Koopa Territory."

DK huffed, for the possibility of that happening was a million to one.

"You don't know that" DK replied

Bowser laughed, "Yes I do" he answered, "The people of Mushroom Kingdom hate me and the Koopas enough to do it. Besides we don't have the firepower or the manpower to stand up to them. It's better for Peach to stay here and for Mario's death to slowly blow itself over."

"How long will that take?" DK said thinking aloud

"Months, years?" Bowser guessed, "Any way, what does it matter? She'll have everything that she needs right here. And if she behaves, perhaps I won't make her be a "prisoner" any more."

DK noticed Bowser's use of the word prisoner, which made him think that Peach wasn't actually a prisoner in the strict sense of the word. DK looked around one final time and seeing that he had no reason to be in Bowser's Castle anymore, shook Bowser's hand, said his farewells to the guards and left, hurrying back over the bridge and heading towards Donkey Kong Kountry.


	4. Chapter 4

Peach opened the door to her room that Jerry led her to. She noticed that the room had a certain smell to it, as if no one had entered it for years, it was dusty but there was something else. It carried a sadness with it, the walls that were once a dark green were now pale, time and the sun, from the window that looked out into the courtyard on the left side of the room lightening them to their current shade. The floor, which was once a dark red carpet, was also faded. Also on the left side of the room, in a space before the closet, Peach could see two imprints in the carpet, one big and one small. The imprints were lying down; Peach could imagine two teenage girls making such imprints, as if they were talking about boys, their legs kicked up behind them as they whispered in hushed voices. Peach wondered if Bowser had any other children besides Bowser Jr. who might've made the prints, but she kept those thoughts to herself.

Jerry looked around and breathed in; it was deep as if he were remembering something that he had forgotten.

"This was his room" Jerry said to no one in particular, "He was a good boy."

A dresser was to the immediate left of the door. On this dresser were several pictures. The first pictures that she came across were of Bowser and Bowser Jr. doing various father-son activities like taking Mushroom Kingdom via airship, taking Mushroom Kingdom by drilling underneath using giant drills and taking Mushroom Kingdom by simply walking up to the front door with a giant army. Next to these pictures were more conventional photos. One of them caught Peach's attention.

The one that caught Peach's attention was a simple picture of Bowser and his son, but it was the simplicity that made it all the more special. Bowser was sitting in a chair, not a throne or even an elegant chair, but one made out of crude wood. Bowser Jr. was on the floor at Bowser's feet; in his hands was his wand which he held up in victory. Bowser Jr. was looking towards his father, his eyes searching for approval. Bowser in response had his eyes cast down towards his son's, they were the warmest eyes that Peach had ever seen, it was the look that every parent had when they looked down at their child and they realized that they loved them unconditionally. Bowser's smile also supported this, it was not noticeable, not a first, in fact at first glance it seemed like a smirk. But if one were to look closer they would see that Bowser's smile was the kind that made his eyes sparkle, it was the smile that cannot be explained much detail, for no words would do it justice. Know only that Bowser's smile was that of a mother. To complete the picture and to add humility, the background was completely white. Bowser also showed no signs that he was a King, he wore no crown, no robe, even his demeanor, which was normally imposing and hunched over due to the weight of his shell, was calmer. In this picture Bowser was not a King, he was a father.

Peach stared at this picture in complete disbelief; it was not of confusion, more on the lines of shock than anything else. She turned around at the imprints on the floor and looked at them closer. The bigger one had small indents at times, as if whoever it was laid on its back, the same for the smaller one. These imprints were exact matches to Bowser's spikes on his shell. Peach imagined Bowser and his son lying on the floor planning their attacks on Mushroom Kingdom. But these thoughts were immediately erased when she looked back at the dresser and the six other pictures of Bowser and Bowser Jr. being father and son instead of the three that showed them as invaders.

The bed was in the center of the room, on the bed was another imprint; this one was of the larger one. Peach wondered if Bowser was in here often, she rationalized that he was, and by the looks of the bed, it appeared to be every night.

**Three Years Ago**

**Three Minutes before Midnight**

Bowser Jr. rushed into his room, in his hands was his wand and a book. Bowser followed close behind. The candle on the dresser was dim, Bowser thought about lighting another one, but decided against it for he would be in here for about twenty minutes.

Bowser Jr. lay in his spot on the floor, Bowser slowly laid down next to him, both of them then kicked their legs up and casually moved them back and forth. Bowser Jr. placed his hands on his cheeks, Bowser did the same to try and humor him. Bowser Jr. laughed, causing Bowser to smile and give a soft chuckle.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow Dad?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Bowser shrugged, "I was thinking that we hold off the attack. Give them time to rest. Besides, it's Life Day tomorrow."

Bowser Jr. nodded, remembering the agreement that Bowser had made with the King of Mushroom Kingdom to make Life Day a day of peace and prosperity. It was the only day that Koopas were allowed within the borders without being attacked by the Toads, for no one, not even on Life Day, went inside Koopa Territory who didn't already live there.

"Do you know what else is tomorrow?" Bowser Jr. asked rhetorically

"What?" Bowser answered as he rolled over on his side, his son mirroring him.

Bowser Jr. looked at his watch as it turned from 11:59pm to 12:00am.

"Happy birthday Dad" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Bowser returned the gesture.

"I was going to get you a present" Bowser Jr. continued as he broke away, "But I didn't have any money and no time to make you anything. I'm sorry."

Bowser shook his head and laughed, "You are the best present I could ever have, the only thing I'll ever need."

Bowser Jr. nodded in understanding, but in his heart he knew that Bowser's statement was not true, for there was one thing that would be even better.

"What about Princess Peach?" Bowser Jr. said sadly, "Surely she would be a better present than me. I could get her for you. I could maybe...I don't know...talk to her, see if we can come up with some kind of arrangement?"

Bowser sighed, it was deep, and it was the sigh that parents would give when gratitude simply isn't enough.

"Jr." Bowser began," Do you know why I kidnap Peach?"

Bowser Jr. shrugged, "Cause you like her?" he guessed

Bowser nodded, "Yes that is true. But that's only part of a much greater truth."

Bowser Jr. leaned in, interested in the reasoning behind his father's activities. Bowser slowly stood up and picked up his son, heading for the bed. Bowser Jr. closed his eyes, soon he would be asleep. Bowser situated himself where Bowser Jr. was on his stomach, the cover over both of them. Bowser picked up the book that Bowser Jr. brought with him and opened to the first page.

The book was, perhaps fittingly, The Little Engine That Could. It was their favorite story to read together, both father and son seeing themselves in many ways like the blue engine, only their hill was much bigger and they were carrying heavier things. Their hill only continued to grow with each passing day and each failure at taking Mushroom Kingdom. But even so, despite this, they refused to give up easily, just like the little blue engine. Bowser read this to his son for another reason, he wanted to instill good qualities like perseverance in face of adversity and also individuality, things that Bowser knew he didn't have or at the very least, didn't display very well.

Bowser Jr. was almost asleep by the time Bowser finished the story. Bowser softly brushed Bowser Jr.'s hair, what little there was and simply decided to breathe. After several moments Bowser gave an answer to his son's unanswered question.

"The reason why I kidnap Princess Peach" Bowser said, whispering in his son's ear, "Is because I know that she would be a great mother to you."

Bowser gently kissed his son's forehead and slid out from underneath his son, putting Bowser Jr.'s head square on the pillow. Bowser then took The Little Engine That Could and placed it on the shelf next to the door. He blew out the candle and slowly closed the door, the last thing that Bowser Jr. heard before drifting off into deep sleep was Bowser telling him that he loved him.

**Present Day**

Bowser was standing at the door, silently watching Peach as she looked around the room. He stared at the floor imprint and the bed, saying nothing. Peach eventually found herself staring back at the doorway at Bowser.

"This was his room?" Peach asked for no reason, wanting to hear it from Bowser himself, who only nodded in response.

"Well the bed needs to be changed" Peach continued, "It has a large imprint and it doesn't look very comfortable to begin with."

Bowser huffed, "It's quite comfortable" he said defensively," I should know. I spent a good bit of time in here. Some nights I didn't even leave, I would just fall asleep right on the bed there. I'm sorry if this doesn't please you, it shouldn't please you. I can find you another room that is more suitable for you or I can get you a bed and place you in the hall."

Peach shook her head, "I can just go back to the cell" she suggested, "It's really no trouble."

Bowser sighed, "It is to me" he replied, "It's not right for a Princess to wait for a rescue in a cell, especially one as beautiful as you."

Peach laughed, "Really this is too much" she replied, "I mean here you are giving me food, lodging. What is with you? Normally I'd be hanging over a pit of lava."

Bowser laughed, for in the beginning that was exactly on what she was doing. Bowser shook his head once more.

"It seems that nothing I can do will ever make you see this" Bowser exclaimed, "And since you have trouble hearing me when I pour my heart out I see little reason to repeat myself for something that you will merely take as words and nothing more."

Peach raised her eyebrows curiously, for she wondered what it was that he was talking about. Ironically, this was exactly on what Bowser was talking about. Jerry took Peach by the hand, trying to lead her out of the room. Bowser stopped him and waved him away, he then turned back to Peach.

"If you care for me at all" Bowser said, his voice now lowering to a whisper, "You will walk out of this room, go into the throne room, past the throne room, open the front door, walk across the bridge and never come back."

Peach said and did nothing. Bowser hung his head.

"In that case" Bowser continued, "This should mean nothing."

Without so much as a thought Bowser brought his hand to Peach's cheek, lightly caressing it. In one swift move Bowser closed his eyes and kissed her with all the passion that would allow himself. It was painful, Bowser thought, knowing that he would never receive this for himself so he did the next best thing and simply gave it. Bowser knew exactly on what Peach was thinking and what she wanted to do, both of those things involved her kneeling over a toilet. This thought also made the Koopa that much more depressed for he knew that she would never feel for him as he did for her. Even so, Bowser still dreamed, for without dreams his life, as said before, would have no meaning.

Bowser broke away after a few seconds. Peach stared at him, her face completely expressionless. Bowser stepped back and placed his hands on her shoulders, he let out a sigh that spoke of sadness. Emotion or fate compelled him to press even further.

"Peach" Bowser began once more, his voice ever the softer, "Would you consider, having sex with me?"

Peach didn't even have to think about her answer, "No" she replied, "I could never love someone who taken so much already."

Bowser hung his head and said nothing, the air became dead for a few moments, the silence slowly becoming deafening, time seemed to stop as well, the world began moving backwards.

Peach ended up taking the room next door; Bowser unwilling to change anything, for his son's room was exactly how it was the day that he left Bowser Castle for the last time. When Peach was alone, she locked the door, laid on the bed and cried, not for herself, but for Bowser. In that moment she knew that he truly loved her and upon this realization, out of pity, cried, for she neither could nor would love him back no matter how great the gesture or soft the words.


	5. The Big (Often Cheesy) Speech Cliche

The Big (Often Chessy) Speech Cliche

Later that night Claude, Jerry, Vex and most of the other Koopas who weren't occupied were gathered in the garage area where the airships, attack helicopters and other vehicles were kept and maintained, before them were the eight statues of Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, all of them hand crafted by the best Koopa stone masons in the Koopa Territory. As far as design and model they were complete.

Claude, being Bowser's head Koopa, looked around the room and nodded, he then looked at the statues and sighed. Turning back to the Koopas, as well as Goombas, Shy Guys and Boos who were in attendance, Claude began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know tomorrow is Life Day, but perhaps more importantly it is Bowser Jr.'s birthday. Now it is Bowser's request that these statues be completed by tomorrow morning. A task that is impossible at this point with just the stone masons."

At this most of the crowd hung their heads in disappointment, Claude shook his head, refusing to allow them such a luxury.

"Would you call yourselves Koopas if we were to let this go?" Claude continued, "To dishonor Bowser, who is not only our King but a father to us as well?"

Claude paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. After a few seconds, Claude moved forward with his speech.

"On his coronation day Bowser made a declaration. Do you remember what it was? He said and I quote, "From this day forth, until the very last, you, my subjects are my family. You are my brothers, sisters, my fathers and my mothers." And as such we are honor bound, both as subjects to our King and as family, to see to it that this is done."

All of them applauded in agreement, but Claude was not finished yet.

"Tomorrow is Life Day. A day of peace, a day of prosperity for all and for the first time since the 1st Life Day, Bowser's Castle has been chosen to be the meeting place for the main event. Let us show them what we can do. For Bowser, for Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings and for ourselves. So what do you say, shall we be the Koopas we've always been or the ones we know we can be?"

At this, the entire garage was holding, pickaxes, hammers and anything that could be used to cut into stone. Claude smiled and concluded his speech with a simple saying.

"Long live the King! Long live the Prince and long live the Queen!"

They bowed their heads reverently, for they all recognized Bowser's first wife as the Queen of the Koopas, and she would remain that way until Bowser remarried. Such was their way. When Bowser died, many, many years later, the Koopas who remained held him in such high reverence that he was always addressed as King Bowser, for Bowser was not one for formalities. They would never have another King again, they would rather see all of Koopa Territory dissolve before taking on another King, so it is written and so it shall be.

Almost immediately Bowser's subjects began their work, going feverishly into the night. Claude oversaw the whole operation, making sure that each statue was in accordance to Bowser's wishes. As the night waned into the early hours of the morning, Claude ordered the hammers, pickaxes and shovels to be put down so as to marvel at their handiwork.

To the Koopas who built them, the statues still needed work, for they did not display everything that they wanted them to, but Claude refused.

"Any more work and they will come to life" Claude said to no one in particular, "It would be cruel for us to do that to Bowser, especially on Jr. and Ludwig."

The statues were then painted; the eyes were left alone, to maintain the feeling of stone. On Bowser Jr. Claude personally added small hints of yellow and orange around his shell, to signify his place at Bowser's side. Vex added blue to Ludwig, for blue was Ludwig's favorite color. These personal touches, the subtle reminders of what the Koopalings once were, were added to each statue. Twenty minutes later, the paint was put down and the lifting began.

Claude ordered the Koopas, Goombas and Shy Guys to lift each individual statue in a semi circle around the majestic form of Bowser. The Boos meanwhile patrolled the halls searching for Bowser to ensure that he did not discover the project before the festivities began. Everything had gone according to plan.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Claude exclaimed as he stood in front of Bowser's statue, "What we have just accomplished we did not only for Bowser, not only for Life Day, but for ourselves. We have proven that we not only matter, but that with our efforts combined, anything is possible. Go now, sleep in peace, know that tomorrow is your day, your day to tell the world who you are. Thank you all for making this dream a reality."

Claude then dismissed the group and they all collectively headed to their rooms to get a well deserved rest.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was Life Day. Bowser invited every person that he knew- Luigi, Daisy, Wario, DK, Diddy, Dry Bones, Dry Bowser, Waluigi, King Boo and Bullet Bill. To cover up for Mario he sent out an invitation to Luigi simply inscribed the Mario Brothers. Luigi, although concerned about Mario's disappearance, did not suspect murder, for Mario was often gone for weeks at a time trying to save Peach.

Bowser ordered Peach to be cleaned up and brought to the courtyard, but Vex was to watch her at all times. Claude was especially weary of this but said nothing, letting Bowser have his way.

In the courtyard numerous tables were set up, the grand hall, as well as the throne room was made up with various festival type games, food and other such things to give the castle a much needed face lift in terms of the atmosphere department. Bowser paid no expense when it came to Life Day, but this wasn't just Life Day for him, like it was everyone else, it was his son's birthday and he was going to celebrate as well as honor this day by doing something that he never thought he would do.

As soon as Bowser woke up that morning he discarded his shell in favor of a full tuxedo. Bowser's skin felt cold and slimy against the neat and crisp suit that he only wore once in his entire life-his wedding day. He was amazed that after all of these years that the suit still fit him, this told Bowser two things, both of them having to do with his shell.

Stepping out into the hallway Bowser lazily strolled about the castle, hoping to run into Luigi to explain the Mario situation before it got out of hand. He also hoped to run into DK and Diddy, in fact, the only person he didn't want to run into was Peach, for he knew that if they were seen together questions would be asked and accusing fingers would be pointed. On a political level, having Peach inside the castle at all was just as much a gamble as it was letting her go, so Bowser played the safe card and simply told everyone that Peach was a guest who got to the castle early to help with Life Day preparations.

DK and Diddy were outside sitting at the one of the tables that surrounded Bowser's statue. The statues of Bowser Jr., Ludwig and the Koopalings were covered in large white sheets.

"So this is Bowser's castle?" Diddy asked, extremely confused, expecting more on the lines of volcanic ash and lava towers.

"Yeah" DK answered, "He cleaned it up pretty nice. I wouldn't mind living here."

Diddy nodded in agreement, "Was this courtyard always here? I don't think it was."

DK shook his head, "One of King Koopa's new additions" he explained, "He said it was to honor his wife; she was a big fan of flowers, gardens the whole deal. I don't think that's the whole story, but that's at least some of it."

Diddy nodded once again and aimlessly looked around the courtyard, trying to find something else to think about besides his impending wedding, which was taking both a mental and physical toll on the monkey.

Bowser entered the open air, Wario and Waluigi came up to talk of old times, Bowser politely partook if only for the sake of the day.

"How've you been?" Wario began, "I know it's been hard for you. Are things any better?"

Bowser shrugged, "There's as good as they can be right now. With everything that's been going on I've lucky that I haven't slit my own throat by now. Something's keeping me going."

Waluigi nodded in agreement, "Don't be so hard on yourself" he said trying his best to comforting, "We have all those days, it's almost a requirement for villains now. But we have to push on, if nothing else for the sake of ourselves."

"But if we find no meaning in life, what is the point of living?"Bowser asked, "Do we exist for the sake of existing? Or do we continue in spite of it, hoping that through our struggle, we will finally have the victory long sought?"

Bowser sighed; calling it sad would be doing it injustice.

"It makes no difference" the King continued, "We all die eventually. For some it would simply be easier to speed the process along, to let others have the air that they breathe, in a way allowing life to continue, as well as the world, as if nothing ever happened at all."

Bowser's glorified account of suicide was off putting to say the least. Wario and Waluigi immediately became uncomfortable, for Bowser's tone of voice was serious, as if when he had the opportunity, most likely when this day was over, he would plunge himself into the moat of lava below his castle, effectively ending his life.

"You are more than you think you are" Waluigi exclaimed, doing what he knew how to do in terms of this situation, "Please...think about the life you had, would you want that to go to waste simply because you are depressed? No. Let your son and your heirs live on through you. Be the example to your subjects that you are, in fact be more, lest the idea not sink into their heads. Live and let live, do not despair, and should you fall, I know that we-"

Waluigi turned towards Wario before finishing his statement; wanting to be sure that Wario was also on board, a simple nod gave Waluigi his answer.

"Will be the first to follow you, Godspeed my friend. May the light of the world, what good it does for you, shine always in your path."

With this Waluigi and Wario left, off to find happier pastures on the other side of the courtyard. Bowser eventually made his way to DK and Diddy, who were still at the table but with the addition of Yoshi and E. Gadd. This scene alone, made Bowser uncomfortable, for he knew that if either of them were here it was extremely likely that it was about Mario.

"What's the situation?" Bowser asked as he reached the table, his mind too clouded to formally acknowledge DK and Diddy.

Yoshi and E Gadd turned towards Bowser, both of them hung their heads, the news they had to give was not pleasant, not by any means, but it was still news.

"Your Highness" Yoshi began, having a newfound respect for Bowser after the events of Rainbow Road and the most recent attack on Mushroom Kingdom in which Bowser did nothing but hover his ships about the airship, simply watching stars twinkle in and out as if nothing else mattered at the time.

"We've come up the autopsy results for Mario" Yoshi continued, bringing his voice down to a whisper lest unwanted ears hear the conversation.

"The Plumber wasn't murdered" E Gadd explained, taking Yoshi's place, "It was a wolf attack. Obviously a large pack had corned him, didn't stand a chance."

Yoshi nodded, "Yes, it seems even the great Mario is only human. We must do everything we can to smooth things over with everyone; this was not your fault Bowser. We can have Peach vouch for you and present the evidence. Everything's going to be okay."

Bowser, although somewhat glad to hear the news, was not necessarily comforted by it, for it allowed an easy way out and for Peach to simply return to Mushroom Kingdom where she would most likely marry the first guy who even looked at her, if Bowser were lucky it would be him, but he knew that this would not be the case.

Peach was by the punch bowl, trying not to think about her situation and simply enjoy the day for what it was. Luigi walked over, suspicion and shiftiness in his eyes, in an attempt to get information, for he did not believe that Peach was simply there out of circumstances for Life Day.

"He's got you hasn't he?" Luigi said, guessing on what Peach's situation was.

"Luigi" Peach replied softly, "You have to get me out of here. He's...doing things!"

Luigi raised his eyebrows, "What kind of things?" he pressed, wanting details.

"That's just it, nothing!" Peach screamed, "It's psychological. It has to be. He's toying with my mind, playing this weird game in his head hoping that I'll crack! I'm cracking Luigi, I can't take it anymore. Bowser is too nice!"

Peach was shaking Luigi has she said this, each time getting more and more frantic and fearful the more she continued.

"Okay, okay" Luigi exclaimed, "Just calm down. Tell me...slowly...what has Bowser done?"

Peach then began to list everything that Bowser did, from releasing her from the cage, giving her dinner, a room, a dress, an entire garden, a ship that he had christened in her name, a beach house, a throne identical to his own, a personal butler, a mirror, a peace treaty between the Kingdoms and a ridiculous diamond that he found underneath his castle.

"Wow that's a lot" Luigi continued, "It's obvious that he loves you. I mean after all he did kiss you, confess his love for you multiple times and bring up the dirty deed at least twice. I mean come on, how many hints does he have to give?"

"So you're on his side?" Peach retorted, "I thought you hated Bowser."

Luigi laughed, "I have absolutely nothing against Bowser, the only reason I fought him to begin was to impress Mario. I have Waluigi and Mr. L to worry about, not Bowser, he's Mario's guy. Speaking of which, have you seen him?"

Peach raised her eyebrows confusingly, "What do you mean?" she asked, put off by the question.

"Mario" Luigi clarified, "Have you seen him?"

Peach shook her head, "I haven't seen him since I was taken prisoner here. You have to get me out of here Luigi. Please I'm begging you, I can't take it anymore!"

Luigi sighed, "Okay fine I'll see what I can do. It's Life Day so...Bowser might see to reason."

Peach gave Luigi a kiss on the cheek as he made his way towards Bowser's table. DK, upon seeing Luigi, decided to be the distraction, for Bowser was still talking about the Mario situation with Yoshi and E Gadd and what their next steps were going to be.

"Luigi buddy" DK said excitedly, "How's it going, life treating yah okay?"

Luigi shrugged, "It could be better DK, but you know how these things go."

DK nodded, "That's good, so how's Daisy been?"

Luigi shrugged again, this time with more indifference, "She's easy DK. Easier than you in the Jumpman game."

DK laughed, for he often laughed about himself, "Ain't that the truth" he replied, "Now how about we go get some drinks? Put our feet up and talk of times old and new alike."

Luigi shook his head, for he knew that DK was stalling for some reason, the ape constantly swaying side to side nervously in front of Bowser's table.

"Maybe some other time DK" Luigi said in parting, "Bring that girl of yours over, we'll make it a double date okay?"

DK made a personal note and looked back towards Bowser, who thankfully stood up and made his way to the center of the courtyard.

Everyone turned towards Bowser for the traditional Life Day speech. They all noticed that Bowser carried with him a sense of royalty and decorum, befitting to a King. He looked around the courtyard, at his friends, fair weather friends, and enemies and gave a humble smile, this was followed by a steady laugh and a shake of the head, for Bowser never had to give such a speech. The Koopa swallowed hard and began.

"First and foremost, welcome to the castle. I know it's not exactly what you were expecting...life hasn't been easy, for me or my subjects but we make do with what we can."

Claude, who was up on a nearby balcony, gave a signal to Vex, who was behind Bowser, to unveil the statues. Bowser remained oblivious and continued.

"Through our struggles, through our pain we have endured, as we will continue to endure."

Bowser turned towards Peach, giving a slight bow at the same time.

"Princess" Bowser pleaded, "Will you join me in declaring this day a day of peace?"

Peach, put off by the statement blinked a few times before collecting her thoughts. After deciding that Bowser had no tricks up his sleeve, or shell for that matter, she slowly walked over and made her way to Bowser's side.

Bowser gave a short laugh, at that moment Vex let the sheets fly, revealing the statues in their completed glory. Bowser turned around and simply stared.

The following moments displayed three different emotions from various groups of people. Bowser, DK, Wario, Waluigi Vex, Claude and most of Bowser's subjects conveyed extreme happiness to the point of tears. Diddy and Peach each had matching faces of shock and disbelief. Luigi however, was full of rage and madness beyond comprehension.

Luigi, in response to the statues, jumped up in the air and proceeded to smash them with a giant mallet. He only managed to destroy Bowser Jr. and half of Ludwig before being detained by Vex and Jerry. During this episode, silence filled the air.


End file.
